1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric cable connecting device or assembly, and more particularly to an electric cable connecting device or assembly including a protective device or torque limiting device for preventing the connecting device from being over rotated or over turned and for preventing the connecting device from being damaged brutally by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric cable connecting devices comprise a conductive clamp or circular ring for attaching or mounting or engaging with the terminal post of various kinds of electric facilities, and one or more fasteners for mounting or securing the clamp or circular ring to the terminal post of the electric facilities.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,025 to Norris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,169 to Butcher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,219 to Thomson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,020 to Obligar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,073 to Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,423 to Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,131 to Byfield, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,399 to Albiez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,152 to Freitag, U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,720 to Liang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,233 to Liang disclose several of the typical electric cable connecting devices each comprising one or more fasteners for mounting or securing an electric conductive clamp ring or circular ring to a terminal post of an electric facility, or for mounting or securing an electric cable to a terminal post of an electric facility.
However, the fasteners may be over rotated or over turned relative to the terminal post of the electric facilities, and the terminal post or the clamp ring or circular ring may be damaged by the user when the fasteners are brutally rotated relative to the terminal post of the electric facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric cable connecting devices.